What does it mean?
by Prongsie-gurl8
Summary: After Lily collides in the hallway with her worst enemy she starts getting visions. Slowly but surely Lily starts developing feelings for the one she never thought she would, but is it too late? And what do these visions mean anyway? Rated PG-13
1. The Little Boy

Chapter 1   
'The Little Boy'   
  
Lightning flashed in the distance causing the Library of Hogwarts School of witch craft and Wizardry to light up with a soft white glow. The room was completely empty except for a rather glum looking teacher and a 15 year old girl who was sound asleep at a small wooden table hidden by a large moldy bookshelf.   
  
Thunder roared, and icy cold rain fell from the dark sky in buckets. Lightning struck a near-by tree with a loud crack causing the sleeping girl to awake with a start.   
  
She yawned and wiped her tired emerald green eyes of sleep. The girl then rubbed a drool spot off of a page of her potions book that she had used for a pillow. Her books, parchments, and quills were spread messily across the table.   
  
She looked up a the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened.   
"Holy crap! How long was I asleep?! I'm gonna be late for dinner!" She questioned herself and cursed under her breath.   
  
She quickly piled up her books and papers and threw them carelessly into her bag. She pulled her shiny ginger colored hair into a messy bun with a rubber band and placed her muggle no.2 pencil behind her left ear out of habit.   
  
The girl bolted out of the Library and sprinted down the hall towards the Great Hall when she rounded the corner and ran right smack into someone coming from the oppisite direction. Losing her balance she fell hitting her lead off the cold stone floor.   
  
The last thing she heard before losing consciousness came from James Potter...   
"Lily? Lily? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...Lily?"   
  
Lily drifted off. Her dream was strange. She was at a house. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of bright green light and loud ear-splitting screams. The picture blurred and twisted into another one. The scene had changed greatly and she found herself outside on a warm sunny day. There was a little boy. He was sitting on a bench outside a small house. He looked sad, almost abused looking. He was pale and had jet black hair that stuck up in every direction. He was tiny and looked about 5 years old. The wind blew his hair exposing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The little boy smiled at her. Those eyes. Those familiar bright green eyes. Her eyes. There was yet another blur and she woke up.   
  
She was covered in cold clammy sweat. Her head hurt horribly. Her eyes crossed and the room seemed to be spinning. When her eyes came back into focus she found herself on a bed in the hospital wing. James Potter was sitting on the edge of the bed somewhere near her feet.   
  
"What happened?" Lily had said still feeling a bit woozy.   
  
"Well we kinda ran into each other and you hit your head," James answered.   
  
"Oh right thanks, but that's not what I meant  
  
"What did you mean?"   
  
"I meant what happened to the little boy?"   
  
"What little boy?"   
  
"I- I don't know?" Lily sighed and shook her head stumped on who the little boy was and what he wanted. 


	2. Yesterday

Chapter 2 

Yesterday*~  
  
Lily sat on her bed thinking about earlier that night. She strained her mind about the little boy. He was small, young, had dark hair, and green eyes. She thought about the green light and the screams. She got out an old diary from her trunk and flipped to an open page. She pinched the bridge of her nose thinking for a second. She wrote down everything she could remember about her dream. She tapped her head with her trusty no.2 pencil. She shrugged and put the diary away. It was only a dream, she thought, it was only a dream.   
  
Lily looked over at her watch that lay on her bed-side table. 1:32 am. She groaned and rolled over attempting to fall back asleep....It was useless! Lily could not get a wink of sleep with Whitney Sisul snoring like an elephant. She sat up and observed her surroundings.  
  
There were 5 four-poster beds. The four other girls in her dorm were Whitney Sisul (Snore-zilla), Jessica Moore (bra-stuffer), Reese Simon (Ms.BeautyPagent), and Parker Davis (the normal one).   
  
Whitney and Jessica were the Gryffindor bimbos that followed James Potter and his gang everywhere. They were an embarrassment to girls everywhere. Constantly flirting and giggling. It never ends! The horror The horror! Lily laughed out loud at her thoughts.   
  
Reese and Parker were Lily's best friends. Reese had long, curly, golden colored hair and high cheek bones Lily would kill for. Reese was the pretty, positive, girl-next-door type. She was what you would call a clean freak and wasn't very athletic. Parker was the complete opposite. Parker had straight shoulder length light brown hair, caramel colored eyes, a friendly smile, and a killer body. She is super athletic and is a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Parker is the messy, wise-cracking, prank-pulling one of the three.   
  
Lily was smart, sensitive, and caring. And wasn't real athletic but she still had a nice figure. Her friends know her as the loudmouth, smart-ass, prankster and to the rest of the Hogwarts community she was known as the shy, brainiac with no life and nothing better to do than to study every waking moment to keep herself at the top of every class. At the thought of her, _her_ of all people, being shy! Her being shy! Ha! Shows them what they know! That was just that! She let very few people see the way she really was.   
  
Lily gave up all hope of falling asleep. She grabbed her potions book and snuck down to the common room. Hey if she wasn't gonna sleep she might as well make the most of her time by studying for next weeks potions exam.   
  
Lily was about seven steps from the bottom of the staircase when she tripped over her own feet and tumbled down the remaining seven steps. Lily peeled her face off the floor muttering to herself about God knows what about the stairs and her feet. She looked up to an out stretched hand. It was James. 

  
"Need some help?" he asked holding back laughter. She grabbed his hand and he helped her back up to her feet.   
  
"Thanks," she mumbled dusting herself off and making her way to her favorite chair once again tripping over nothing. James grinned at her.  
  
"You sure are a clumsy one aren't you?"  
"I'm not clumsy! I prefer the term accident prone!"  
"So, what are you doing down here at 2 in the morning?" he asked curiously.  
" _I_ couldn't sleep, what about you?"  
"I couldn't sleep either," he sighed.   
  
The two of them sat and talked for hours about possibly every topic you could think of from clowns to Yoga. Music to gummi bears. Together they laughed the night away. Lily was starting to see something, more like someone. Someone else, someone different, someone warm. James was no longer her enemy. He was her-her...friend??? Wow! That's a change!   
  
  
It seems like it was just yesterday she was calling James an arrogant, bullying toe rag, oh wait, that _was_   
yesterday! 


	3. The Real Lily

Chapter 3  
'The _real_ Lily'  


Now remember this chapter takes place during Lily and James' late night meeting in the common room, so dont be confused. Oh and by the way thanks for all of the great comments! While I was out of town I worked on the next couple chapters but I just havent had enough time to type them out.:) So here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

James was sitting on his bed deep in thought. He was thinking about Quidditch, his family, and most of all Lily Evans. He was thinking about her pink lips that just seemed to scream kiss me every time he saw them, her adorable smile, her bright emerald green eyes, her shiny crimson hair, and her smile that could light up a room. Sirius said he was crazy. Maybe he was but that still didn't change the way he felt.

"Argh!!!!" James was never gonna get any sleep if he kept thinking about her and the way she made is heart race every time he saw her. James tried and tried again to fall asleep but Lily kept appearing in his mind. James sighed and headed down to the common room with his Muggle Studies homework. Maybe he could at least get that done.

James sat on the couch and gazed into the fire. The red/orange color seemed to make him think of Lily. Each flame seemed to dance in his mind. He was in some sort of a trance until………….CRASH! 

James grinned to himself when he saw Lily laying on the floor in a heap grumbling to herself. James bent down and held out his hand to help her up. "Need some help?" he asked laughing slightly. Lily grabbed his hand and he helped her back up to her feet.  
"Thanks," she murmured brushing herself off and making her way to a chair right next to the couch once again tripping over nothing. James grinned at her.   
  
"You sure are a clumsy one aren't you?"  
"I'm not clumsy! I prefer the term accident prone!" Lily said defensively.   
"So, what are you doing down here at 2 in the morning?" he asked her out of curiosity.  
" _I_ couldn't sleep, what about you?"   
"I couldn't sleep either," he sighed.

The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence until James sighed and scratched his head with his quill.

"What are you working on?" Lily asked him.

"Trying to work on a Muggle Studies paper……and I have no clue what I'm doing," James frowned.

"Well, maybe I can help you, I _am_ muggle-born."

"Really? You would do that for me???" James said completely relieved at the thought of actually getting his essay done.

"Yeah really, what is the question?" 

"What is a Television?"

"Oh, that's simple, its like….well….have you ever seen a muggle photo?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" James said looking confused.

"Well a muggle photo is still and it doesn't move like a wizard photo does. A Television is like a wizard photo, you see it moves. The people in the Television put on a show….kinda like a play. Understand?" Lily asked.

"I think so," James sighed still a little confused, "So is it like a piece of parchment?" 

"No, not exactly, its more like a-a…..box. Here let me show you," Lily drew a picture of a Television on and piece of parchment and handed it to James.

"Those crazy muggles who knows what they'll come up with next!" James smiled, "but I am rather fond of their sweets."

"Really? What's your favorite?" 

"Well, I'm awful fond of those what do you call it….oh Mars Bars but my favorite would probably be gummi-bears," 

"Really? Mine too! I love the red ones!" 

"Why's that?"

"Well I guess because my favorite fruit is cherry and my favorite color is red"

"I like the orange ones" James smiled.

"Why's that?" Lily asked.

"Well because it reminds me something really funny that happened a long time ago," 

"What's that???" 

"Well when I was 8 years old Sirius and I were neighbors and he came over to play one day. My mom being rather fond of muggle sweets herself took us to a candy store. We bought all sorts of sweets like toffee, gumdrops, chocolate bars, lollipops, and gummi-bears. Well for some odd reason Sirius being a stupid kid put a orange gummi-bear up is nose and it got stuck! He had to go to the hospital and everything to get it removed!" James laughed and the memory. Lily was holding her side laughing. "Yeah Sirius was never real bright," Lily laughed.

"I remember once we went to a circus and there was this clown who kept coming up to me and laughing in my ear, I about peed my pants I was so scared! I jumped into my sister's lap and spilled my drink all down her shirt and got cotton candy stuck in her hair!" Lily shuddered at the thought of the creepy clown.

"Don't like clowns, I guess?" James laughed.

"No I hate clowns!"

"Why?" James asked her.

"They're just way too happy and no one wears _that _much make-up!" James laughed at her. "Lets just say I was never very fond of the circus after that." The two of them laughed. 

"What is with those freaky trapeze artists anyway? Damn, they're flexible! Its just weird!" James said smiling.

"Yeah they must do yoga or something," Lily pondered this for a second.

"Yoga?" 

"It's a series of Muggle stretches" Lily sighed and wondered what James would look like in a trapeze suit……

"leaves little to the imagination….." Lily mumbled.

"What?" James asked her sounding confused.

"Oh God! Did I say that out loud?!?!"

"Yeah, what did you say?" James said curiously. 

"Oh, nothing," Lily blushed furiously.

A sleepy awkward silence fell until it was broken by James humming his favorite song. Lily recognized the song immediately and sung along.

"London calling to the faraway towns 

Now that war is declared and battle come down 

London calling to the underworld 

Come out of the cupboard all you boys and girls 

London calling now don't look at us 

All that phony Beatlemania has bitten the dust 

London calling see we ain't got no swing……"Lily smiled, "The Clash, nice choice!" Lily giggled at the look of amazement on James's face.

"You know The Clash?" James said surprised.

"Well, not personally, but yeah I know their music, very well actually they're one of my favorites." Lily said surprised they had something in common besides gummi-bears.

"Mine too!" James grinned and Lily yawned.

"Oh gosh! Look at the time! It's nearly 4am! I better get to bed! Good night James!" Lily smiled.

"G'-night Lily." James grinned and watched Lily walk up the stair to her dorm.


	4. DO NOT play with firepokers

Okay so here is Chapter 4! It involves pointy objects and hormones! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

'DO NOT play with fire-pokers'

It was the day after the midnight meeting and James, Lily, Sirius, and Reamus were all sitting in the common room. James was on the couch working on some potions homework. Lily was sitting in a chair by the couch trying to focus on her Arithmacy book. Sirius and Reamus were sitting in the corner of the room playing a game of chess. Lily closed her book with a loud snap and sighed. 

James growled and crumpled up his Potions Essay and threw it into the fire. He had been working on it for the past half hour and all he managed to accomplish was writing Lily Potter about a billion times and drawing little hearts and tiny little snitches all over the parchment.

"So James, I hear your birthday is coming up soon," Lily said deciding to strike up on conversation. 

"Yup, I'm getting to be an old geezer."

"Oh you! Your gonna be 16 for God's sake! Don't come complaining to me when your 80 with a head full gray hairs and a face full of wrinkles, and how many times do I have to tell you not to make fun of old people!"

"I don't know if I'll live to see 80 with your nagging!" James grinned.

"Its not nagging! Its constructive criticism!"

"Right---," said James sarcastically holding back laughs, "Nagging, Nagging, Nagging," James repeated over and over taunting Lily.

"Oh you! Shut your pie hole!" Lily said throwing her book at him. 

"Nagging, Nagging, Nagging---"

"James Potter! I do not nag! Take that back! Or I'll-I'll---"

"Or you'll what?" James said smirking.

"Or I'll-I'll Poke you in the arse with the fire-poker thingy!" Lily said grinning as she picked up the fire poker that laid by the fireplace.

"Oh you wouldn't," James said darkly. 

"Oh I would, dare me go ahead and dare me!" said Lily in the same dark tone.

"Make my day!" Challenged James with a grin.

Meanwhile Sirius was off in the corner taking bets on who was gonna win the little fire-poker battle.

"10 galleons says Lily pokes James in the arse!" Reamus betted.

"Oh your on little buddy!" Sirius smiled. 

Before they knew it Lily was chasing James around the common room with the poker. James tripped over a chair and fell to the ground. Lily laughed evilly.

"Who's the clumsy one now?" Lily asked innocently, stabbing him in the butt.

"Owwwww," he said rubbing the spot where she poked him, "Oh your in for it now little missy!" he said kicking her fire-poker across the room giving him time to get himself a poker while she retrieved hers. Before you could say Snape is a greasy git Lily and James were in an all out fencing match, both of them failing to see Professor McGonagall enter. James and Lily were at each other's throats completely oblivious to McGonagall' s presence. 

CRASH!

Lily tripped over the rug bringing the lamp and James down with her. Lily was on top of James, both of them breathing hard. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. Lily could feel James's warm breath on her face. They laid there for a few seconds staring into each other's eyes until Lily smiled evilly.

"I win!" Lily said smiling.

"You are a very evil person," James laughed.

"What can I say, you bring out the worst in me!" Lily said defensively. They both started laughing but their happiness was short lived. 

"Mister Potter! Miss Evans!" Said a cold, stern voice. Startled Lily quickly jumped off of James and scrambled to her feet brushing herself off. Lily smiled nervously at McGonagall who was glaring. 

James was still lying on the ground trying thinking of a plan. 'Maybe if a stay real still and be really quiet McGonagall wont notice me' he thought to himself. 

"Mister Potter get up this instant!" 

"So much for that brilliant plan" he mumbled to himself. 

"The both of you! My office! This instant!" McGonagall yelled causing Lily to jump. James laughed silently at the horrified look on Lily's face. It was quite obvious Lily never gets into trouble. James had gotten in trouble so many times he lost count. Sirius and James were constantly getting into trouble for pulling some elaborate prank or disrupting class. 

James and Lily walked to McGonagall's office in silence. As soon as they got to her office the yelling began.

"I cant believe you Lily! I can expect something like this coming from James, but Lily! I'm very disappointed in you! What possessed you two to start a battle with fireplace utensils!?!?!" McGonagall sighed and continued, "Its all fun and games until someone gets an eye poked out!" at this statement James and Lily broke out into laughter. McGonagall shot them a look and they both immediately stopped laughing. 

"I have no choice but to deduct house points and give you both detention, now back to your dormitories!"


	5. authors note

So sorry guys! I am basically writing this to let everybody know that I didn't die. I know it's been a while, but chapter 5 is coming…I should have it out by the end of the week. Urgh…everything has been so hectic with softball and finals …I am just so happy its finally summer time.

I'd like to thank…

FrightninglyObsessed

J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Eyes of Forest

Next Chapter-

Lily blames

James has had enough

Sirius comforts

-Sara-


End file.
